


Resolution

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, Fame, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Dom falls asleep repeatedly in the back of the taxi, waking with a sick jolt. Fuck's sake, New Year's Day. Normal people are still in bed. They wait at the lights and the engine shudders him out of consciousness again.

Something wakes him -- a smell, or a noise or something.

There are coloured spots before his eyes, and when he rubs them, they're still there. As the taxi pulls away, the spots merge, come into magical focus, and he realises he's been staring, half-asleep, at Orlando -- supersized, grotesque -- on a billboard outside the car window. Fuck's sake. New Year's Day.


End file.
